Efficiency in wireless inductive charging power applications depends at least in part on achieving at least a minimum alignment threshold between a wireless power transmitter and a wireless power receiver. One method for aiding such alignment is the use of magnetic vectoring, where a position of the wireless power receiver relative to the wireless power transmitter is determined based on sensing one or more attributes of a magnetic field generated at or near either the wireless power transmitter or the wireless power receiver. A position may include at least one of a distance, direction, and orientation of the wireless power receiver relative to the wireless power transmitter. However, determining a position accurately and with a minimum of ambiguity utilizing magnetic vectoring may involve a large number of calculation steps. Accordingly, a method and apparatus for positioning a vehicle as described herein are desirable.